


Ghoul's Training of a Werewolf

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind Break, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tsukune goes ghoul and uses his powers to whip Gin into shape.
Relationships: Aono Tsukune/Morioka Ginei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Ghoul's Training of a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fir Repost

Tsukune called Gin out for a brawl and Gin was more than willing. He had no idea what Tsukune was or the danger he was in. “You ready to get your ass kicked Aono?”

The once human male said nothing just held up his hand with the holy lock. Gin shifted into his monster form. “Time to die!!”

“You should learn your place Gin.” Tsukune said and his eyes were vampire red. He flew past the male at insane speed. “You keep acting like a perverted beast sempai. So if you continue to act like a perverted beast I will treat you like one.”

Tsukune stripped Gin of his clothing turning his clothing to shreds. Gin gasped at the speed and the aura Tsukune created. ‘He’s like a vampire but there’s no way.’

Ignoring his nudity since he was in his monster form and his cock was hidden in its sheath and only his furry balls were visible. Tsukune pulled out a newspaper and rolled it up. “Time for you to learn your place.” Tsukune channeled his aura into the paper and smacked Gin and sent him flying. “Punish.”

Then Tsukune went up to him and began to pet Gin. “Praise.” Gin groaned and leaned into Tsukune’s touch. He was pulled forward and Tsukune swatted him across his furry ass. “Punish.” Gin growled and lunged at Tsukune teeth and claws ready to strike. Tsukune rubbed one of his ears causing the werewolf to lose focus and moan at the touch. “Praise.”

Gin groaned then he was spanked again with the rolled up newspaper. “Punish.” Before he could respond Tsukune rubbed his belly. “Praise.” Gin groaned and his cock slipped from its sheath. “Punish.” Tsukune said and swatted Gin’s ass again.

The pleasure and pain was swirling around and Gin was losing his mind. Tsukune cupped his balls and fondled them in a pleasurable way. “Praise.” Gin groaned in pleasure and Tsukune struck him across his cock. “And Punish.” Gin howled and he came spraying his seed all over himself. “Learn your place.” Tsukune said and kicked him sending the male flying.

“I know my place now.” Gin reverted back to human form still naked as a newborn babe. Tsukune came up and put a collar around the male’s neck.

Next Day

The girls cried out in shock at what they saw in the newspaper room. Tsukune was sitting with his legs spread a very naked and aroused Gin rubbing his cheek against the obvious arousal in Tsukune’s pants. “Gin’s gonna be good pet from now on.”

The tamed werewolf nuzzled Tsukune’s crotch loving his manly scent. Be it punishment or praise Gin loved every touch Tsukune gave him. His good behavior allowed the return of his clothing but Gin loved the feeling of being naked and exposed.

Also the feeling of everyone knowing when he was a bad boy when his rear end was red from spankings, it excited him.

He was a tamed wolf, and he liked it.

End


End file.
